A New York Saga
by agentruff1
Summary: AFTER HELGA'S TRAGIC ACCIDENT, THE BOYS AND GIRLS OF PS-118 HAVE DECLARED WAR
1. Prologue

WATER WAR IN NEW YORK  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
This is war. The girls of PS118 have declared war on the boys. There will be no blood, just water. Since Helga's accident (you'll learn about it in the story), rumors have been spreading around the neighborhood. Even the kid with the nose problem and the glasses is in on it, and almost all of the kid say there was one culprit: Arnold. 


	2. Helga's Accident

WATER WAR IN NEW YORK  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"FIVE...FOUR... THREE... TWO... ONE... HAPPY SUMMER!" Those were the last five seconds of school for the PS-118 kids. Summer had arrived. "Hey Arnold! What are YOU going to do over the summer?" Stinky asked in his usual whiny voice.  
  
"Probably sweat to death," Arnold said.  
  
"That really bites, Arnold" Stinky replied.   
  
As Arnold stepped off the rickety old bus, he proceded inside the boarding home. Just as he was entering the door, something pink and loud caught his eye. It was Helga leaning against the house, loooking at some heart-shaped metal thing. It looked like a picture frame. Just then, Helga's head turned toward him. "What ya doin' Football Head?" Helga asked, whipping the frame around inside her pocket.  
  
"Nothing, Helga," Arnold answered, "LOOK OUT!" Arnold's grandmother, pretending she was a ninja, karate-kicked a rather large, tin bucket off the roof of the four-story building. It landed with a thud on Helga's head, and her body landed with an even louder one. She dropped to the ground in a heap. Arnold rushed to the phone to call an ambulence, then by her side. He didn't even notice the herd of boys and girls walking by and whispering.  
  



	3. WAR!

  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
In ten minutes, Arnold heard the blaring of the ambulance's siren pulling up to the boarding house. Helga was still knocked out. Thank goodness she had been, because she would have fainted anyway because, driving the ambulance, sat her obnoxiously perfect older sister, Olga. When she saw her sister, she rushed to her side, loaded Helga into the van, and stepped on it to the hospital. Her partner tried to make conversation with Arnold, who was numb with shock. Was it his fault that Helga was in the ambulance instead of enjoying summer?  
  
When the vehicle reached Our Lady of Nausea Hospital, Arnold continued to stay by her side. When she came to, Arnold called the Patakis and told them about their daughter. Her loving parents then came to be by her side and Arnold caught a bus home. On the way home, Arnold wondered if it was his fault. Should he have warned her? Could Arnold have told his Grandma to stop? How would Helga react?  
  
On the way home from the bus stop, Arnold ran into Pheobe. She was hysterical. "I heard Helga had a concussion. Is it true?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Arnold answered.  
  
"Oh my God!" Pheobe cried and took off running to the bus station.  
  
The next day, Arnold recieved many phone calls. Nasty phone calls, stuff like "You're gonna die tomorrow. You hurt our friend." Then, Gerald called him up.  
  
"Hey Arnold!" he said.  
  
"What now, Gerald?" Arnold asked.  
  
"All the girls in the neighborhood are sayin' they're gonna put us in our place. Today I saw a huge pile of water balloons in the old, abandoned lot. They're gonna get us, Arnold! We must prepare for war. Helga got out of the hospital, too. She's the leader." Gerald explained the situation further, "This is going to be war! Get out your super soakers and buy water balloons. Oh, and the boys elected you leader. Good luck!" 


	4. Preparation

***AUTHORS NOTE: I apologize for the short chapters. It's just my style of writing.***  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!" Arnold's alarm clock blared at him. It was seven-thirty in the morning. In a hurry, he put on his camoflogued swimming trunks, and proceded out the door with an umbrella. Since a girl could be lurking anywhere, Arnold slinked slyly around New York to get to Kogoshell's Five and Dime store. There he bought a bucket, a mega-mega awesome pack of high-splash super-duper (very expensive) water balloons. (700 count!) After picking out the balloons, he proceded to the gardening area and bought a hose and a gardening nozzle.   
  
After the immense gardening department, Arnold proceeded to the WATER GUN ISLE! Just the thought of this isle makes any boy, let alone girl, salivate. Kogoshell's Five and Dime has every water gun you can imagine! They have tiny water pistols, Super soakers that charge up when put in a plastic docking bay, regular super soakers, and HUGE water bazookas with backpack tanks. Arnold, using the money that he was given by his classmates to give the teacher a present, bought about two of everything there.   
  
By the time Arnold got to the checkout desk, he had two whole shopping carts full of stuff. The clerk, who, by some coincedence, was the owner, started to jump for joy and mutter to himself, "Now I can buy that boat I've been wanting." He then said to Arnold, "That would be $102.43, please." Arnold payed him and set off back to his house.  
  
On his way home from the store Arnold passed an empty lot and found a pile of tires with a flag on the top that read "Boys Rule!". He stopped and stared at the structure and found about a half-dozen hoses going into it. Just then, Gerald's tall head popped out of a latched window. "Come on in, Arnold!" he said.  
  



End file.
